Sasuke and Tenten- Restoration
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Sasuke and Tenten- Picking up the pieces' Sasuke and Tenten embark on a new adventure...parenthood! The two begin the restoration of the Uchiha clan, but Will they be able to handle the stress? Will they ever make it official and tie the knot?
1. Chapter 1:Hinata's wedding

**Hi readers! I hope my many fans and followers have made the transition over to this sequel! I'm so excited for what's in store. If you are new to this SasuTen series, please don't read this story (yet)! You will need to start from the beginning. Otherwise you will be extremely confused. Click on my name (Tifa-Lockhart-scarlet) and go to my stories, then find Sasuke and Tenten- Picking up the Pieces. Then once you're done with those 24 chapters, make your way back over here to enjoy this story. **

**Thank you all for your support and reviews! You all are amazing and I hope that you enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**_Chapter one: Hinata's Wedding _  
**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tenten stood in front of the mirror examining herself in the new bridesmaid's dress. It was quite impossible to hide the pregnancy now, due to the fact she was around seven months along now. The lavender dress was just below her knees, the length of the bottom half was pleated in a Marilyn Monroe style with a halter top and a silver sash around her rib cage above her large and protruding baby belly. Her hair hung down in long loose curls with a silver flower neatly tucked behind her ear. **  
**

Life had been a lot different since the pregnancy, Neji, henged as Juro had become even more overprotective, showing a great deal of hatred toward his rival Sasuke. That is until he began to fall for a certain blonde Konoichi with her feminine wiles. Guy and Lee had responded to the news quite well, despite the fact that Guy tried to strangle Sasuke before Lee urged him that this was the ultimate reflection of the power of youth. From then on the two were adamant about accepting the baby with open arms. And the bride an groom seemed to be the most excited. Although it was just a cousin, they were insistent on welcoming this new child as a nephew or a niece.

"Hey you ready, Tenten? We gotta help Hinata into her dress!" Ino squeed, breaking Tenten from her thoughts.

Tenten turned to face her blonde friend. The girl looked like a bombshell in her dress. She was certain to sweep Juro off his feet. "I'm ready." She smiled softly. "You look amazing."

Ino blushed a bit and twirled in her dress. "You think Juro will like it?" Ino asked smiling brightly.

"He'll love it!" Tenten gushed. '_Neji better be careful not to get too far in with this whole thing.' _She thought to herself.

The two girls rushed off to the changing area where Hinata would be located. This was the same building Neji's funeral was held, so Tenten knew many emotions would be running rampant. She only wished he could reveal himself to the rest of Konoha to spare them from the pain they were probably experiencing today.

They entered the room and both let out a gasp. Hinata was sitting on a small stoolin the middle of the room in nothing but her bra and underwear And had her face in her hands. She appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Hinata?!" Tenten said rushing, rather waddling quickly to her companion and doing her best to kneel down. She grunted a bit and made it to her knees before her friend. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Ino did the same and sat before Hinata gently placing a hand on her bare knee.

"I'm...I'm scared..." She managed to get out. "What...what if he changes his mind?" Hinata said looking up from her hands. Her eyes were swollen and red and her face seemed pale and flushed. She looked terrified, almost as terrified as Naruto on the night he proposed.

"Hinata, Naruto is crazy about you!" Ino chimed.

"She's right, Hinata. There is nothing you need to be worried about. This is one of the most important days of your life. Don't let fear get in the way of that." Tenten assured.

Hinata blinked a few times and gave a nod accompanied with a small smile. "You're...you're both right. This..this is my dream come true." She said, building up her confidence.

"You two are so perfect for each other!" Ino gushed. "You'll make such cute babies!"

Tenen looked over at Ino a bit concerned about her statement. She remembered months ago Hinata had asked her about sex. She was quite worried about it.

Hinata stood and blushed a dark shade of red. "Yeah! And we're gonna make one tonight!" She yelled with her fist in the air.

Tenten and Ino were smiling and shaking tier heads in shock but proud of their friend for finding her courage.

"Okay, now help your pregnant friend up please.." Tenten said looking up at her Companions. Hinata giggled and she and Ino pulled Tenten to her feet.

"Thanks. Now let's get you dressed!" Tenten said happily.

.

.

.

.

.

Narutp Uzumaki took his place at the front of the temple, his hands were tightly clenched together and you could see just how nervous he was by the expression painted on his normally cheery face. He straightened his white jacket a bit before returning his hands to their nervous position. Quickly his focus was taken as the doors in the back of the temple swung open and soft piano music began to play.

Juro and Ino began making their way down the aisle, arm in arm. Ino seemed to be beaming, and Juro didn't seem to mind the closeness. They took their time with each step, being careful to smile at the crowd and at each other. They reached the front of the temple and went their separate ways, Ino on her own until Tenten would join Her, and Juro on the opposite side near Naruto.

Shortly after, Tenten and Sasuke emerged, they too, walked arm in arm. Tenten felt all eyes staring at her and her large belly. It made her extremely uncomfortable and her eyes fell down. Sasuke gave her arm a little squeeze and she looked up once more, putting on a smile. This was Hinata's day and se wouldn't ruin it with her bad attitude and embarrassment.

"You look hot." Sasuke whispered subtly to her. Tenten blushed brightly and couldn't help but smile. He seemed to know how to handle her emotions rather well. The two reached the front and Sasuke placed a soft kiss on her cheek before releasing her to her side. The two took their places and awaited the stunning bride.

All went quiet as the music changed and a small Hyuga girl rushed down the aisle hurling flower petals everywhere. Shortly after, Hinata emerged through the doors with her father at her right hand side. Everyone in the temple stood and turned to face her. They were all breathless as they looked upon the girl. She beamed brighter than any star in the night sky. Hiashi was serious as ever but you could tell the man had been crying. His eyes were a bit red and swollen and he seemed to walk at a painfully slow pace as he ushered his daughter down the aisle. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Naruto's ocean eyes widened at the magnificent creature that approached him. She was gorgeous, breath taking, stunning and she was growing closer. He felt his knees go weak and was about to fall forward. Sasuke subtly grabbed the jacket of Narutos suit and pushed a small amount of Chakra into Naruto's back. It was just enough to keep the poor blonde conscious. Naruto was quite grateful for Sasuke's deed, normally Sasuke would probably have let Naruto fall on his face, and he was thankful that he still stood firmly on the ground thanks to Sasuke.

Finally, she reached the front of the temple, standing before the man she would soon call her husband. The two looked upon each other in awe, the love for each other radiating throughout the entire Hyuga complex.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: preparations

**Hi Mina! Welcome back. Thank you for taking the time to read:) again if you haven't read the first part of this series, I'm sure you're confused so you need to check out Sasuke and Tenten- Picking up the pieces before you begin this one. Thank you to everyone who has been picking up where we left off. And thanks for your patience with me during that last story when it took me a while to update. You all are so wonderful and amazing. i realize that this story may not have as much 'appeal' as the last, but I promise it's awesome! And just as good. I apologize for the short chapter! The others will be longer ;) **

**as always**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL!**

_**Chapter 2- preparations**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tenten stood with her hands on her hips looking around the room that seemed to engulf her in boxes. Ever since moving into their home on the edge of Konoha, it seemed like boxes were all Tenten was seeing lately. The decision to live together away from the Uchiha complex was difficult, but mutual. Sasuke felt as though too many negative memories lingered there and although he wanted to raise his family on the complex like a traditional Uchiha, he didn't want to confine Tenten. Aside from that, he wanted this to be their adventure. So they got a little three bedroom home near the training grounds. The view was phenomenal, you could see the great stone faces, Sakura trees and even a small stream. it was a peaceful location that would seem fitting to raise a small Uchiha.

The nursery was coming along well, but Tenten felt as though she was preparing things alone. Abruptly after Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Sasuke was asked to join the Anbu Black Opps. He had been away for nearly three weeks and Tenten was entering her eighth month of pregnancy. Lee and Guy did their best to help her our, stop by here and there to help her with the heavier items, but their help wasn't enough to ease her worried mind.

She knew Sasuke would be okay, but a part of her was angry at him for leaving at such a desperate time. She was unsure of herself without him, they hadn't separated really since the time they were reunited almost a year ago at Neji's faked funeral. Tenten made her way to the window of the nursery and looked out upon the great stone faces. She smiled a little, knowing their child would be watched over by the greatest guardians she could ever have hoped for. She placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it after feeling a few kicks. Giggling to herself she looked down.

"Excited, little one?" she asked quietly. The child within her kicked yet again. "Owww." Tenten said, giggling once more.

"What did I miss?" Came a deep and familiar voice from behind her. It was enough to send shivers down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Before she could turn around, his arms were wrapped around her from behind and he aced a few soft kisses on her neck. Goosebumps found their way onto Tenten's skin as he held her there and she leaned into him, thankful he had returned safely.

"I hope you missed me." She whispered as he placed his hands on her belly. Tenten placed both of her hands atop his, directing him to the place she had just felt the baby kick.

"Hmm I missed you both." He whispered. Suddenly he let out a dark chuckle upon feeling the baby begin to kick rapidly.

.

.

.

.

.

"There." Sasuke said as he wiped his brow and gazed upon his future child's room. He had set up the crib, the bassinet, the changing table/chest of drawers and he had also painted the room a soft pastel shade of yellow. All boxes were now unpacked and things were finally starting to come together.

This time it was Tenten who came up behind her love. She tried her best to hug him from behind but to no avail, her stomach simply got in the way. Sasuke chuckled when he felt her hands on his hips, knowing that was as far as she could reach. Sasuke turned around and faced her. He looked down upon her and gave her a small smile. He looked exhausted, and small speckles of yellow paint graced his face and hair like tiny freckles. Tenten leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you." She said placing a hand gently on his cheek.

"What for?" He replied, placing a hand atop hers. He smiled, admiring her beauty and angelic glow.

"Helping me get ready for this baby."

"it's my job, Tenten." He said, smiling down at her. He then leaned down and softly kisses her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: arrival

**Hi Mina! Sorry for the slight delay. Currently I'm working on an Asuma and Ino story for a friend of mine. If you have any interest in that pairing, you should check it out, if not, well... don't haha. (However it does have very minor kakaten and nejten)I want to thank you all so much for your support during that last story. I can't thank you enough for all of the reviews and favorites I received! I'm still floored and I really hope to treat you all with this story here. You've been good to me readers, so very good. Please do continue to review this story, and I'm sorry that last chapter was so short! I'll make it up to you ;) **

**As always**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_Chapter 3: arrival_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten had finally entered into her final month of pregnancy. Life was miserable for her, but she did her best to get by. It hurt to sit down, it was uncomfortable and cramped and there was no more room in her belly for the child to grow. When she was on her feet, they ached and the child pressed upon her bladder making her urges to go to the bathroom 100 times more frequent. Needless to say, the Konoichi was ready for this baby to be born .

She roamed the house aimlessly, waiting for Sasuke to arrive home. He was out on a last minute mission to the Sound village to retrieve a secret document for the Hokage. Sasuke wasn't permitted to give even Tenten any further information on the matter. This was a mission that was strictly for he and his brother, Neji was excluded for reasons unknown.

"Oh that's it." She said audibly. She had had enough. She needed desperately to get out and do something, and or see someone before she had a melt down. It wasn't easy giving up missions, watching her friends leave to go on adventures. Often tones she envied Naruto and Hinata, who frequently got to go on missions together. But a large part of Tenten was growing more and more attached to the form growing inside of her. She was actually becoming excited.

Tenten waddled outside to get some fresh air. She looked about the open area, taking a deep breath and enjoying the scenery. _'I really hope that Sasuke returns before this baby is born._' Tenten thought to herself as she began to head into Konoha. As she made her way toward town, she could see someone approaching rapidly. The figure looked familiar and Tenten knew it was not Sasuke. From what she could tell it was a male, and he was tall and quite fast. The pony tail that bobbed up and down behind him like a tail finally gave it away. She knew immediately that it was Neji disguised as her brother.

She gave a smile and a wave as he approached her. Things were a lot less awkward now that his interest had been taken off of Tenten and promptly placed onto Ino. It was quite unexpected, but it couldn't be helped.

Neji reached Tenten and heaved a sigh, catching his breath. "Hey." He finally said.

"Hello, _Juro_." Tenten said with a smile. He looked a bit concerned, so naturally, Tenten too, became concerned.

"I really need your help." He said, looking at her with large eyes.

It was completely out of Neji's character to ever ask Tenten for help. Period. She knew this could only mean one thing. "And what's that?" She asked, still wanting to be clear about things.

"I think that I might be in love with Ino. If that is the case I will have to tell her who i really am... And I'm afraid she won't like me after that." He admitted.

Things had officially become awkward once more. Who thought the day would come when A. Neji Hyuga would be asking Tenten for advice and B. Her ex Fiancée would be approaching her for _love_ advice. "I think...uhm..well... You need to tell her the truth. If you love her, she deserves to know. I mean you created Juro, in some way, Juro is still you. He reflects you and all the great things about..." Suddenly Tenten stopped. She grabbed hold of her side as a sharp pain began to shoot through her body.

"Tenten?" Juro asked, looking upon his companion with great concern. Her face had paled dramatically, and her body seemed extremely tense. Subtly, he activated his Byakugan and let out a gasp. "I think you're going into labor, Tenten." He stated sharply.

"Y-yeah I think that's the case here!" She replied as she felt a warm liquid involuntarily escaping her body.

Her 'brother' quickly deactivated his Byakugan and picked her up in his arms like a bride. Tenten held onto him as he flew throughout the streets of Konoha. Suddenly they were jumping from roof to roof, rushing toward the hospital. "Hang on, Tenten." Came Neji's firm and assuring voice. This event wasn't an unplanned one for the two, after being engaged, naturally they assumed that they would be making this trip together. But things had drastically changed since then, yet somehow they were making the journey to the hospital together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The last person Tenten wanted in the delivery room was Sakura Haruno, and Sakura had refused to help deliver that baby so the next best person was Ino Yamanaka until Tsunade could arrive and help out. Tenten squeezed Juro's hand as she lay in the hospital bed. Her face began to sweat, and toes began to curl upon feeling the intense pain and pressure in the lower half of her body.

"Tenten I need you to take deeeeep breaths." Ino coached, calmly. Tenten did her best to breath but the contractions were intense and extremely close together. Aftertaking another look at her, Ino nodded to the two. "Okay, Tenten. Time to push."

"Oh God, no." Tenten mumbled through gritted teeth. She squeezed Juro's hand once more and began to push, hard. Juro was wincing in intense pain as she squeezed but he endured for her sake.

'_Where the hell is Sasuke?' _He thought angrily to himself.

"That's it girl, push. Keep going and don't forget to breath!" Ino encouraged.

Tenten nodded, sweat continuing to fall from her brow and she pushed again, to no avail. The child inside of her was not wanting to come out without a bit of a fight. "Sasuke." Tenten said in a shakey voice. "I want... Sasuke here."

"Sasuke is on a mission, Tenten." Tsunade said, as she entered the room. She came to Tenten's bedside and stroked her head. She could tell the girl was in an immense amount of pain. Tsunade then went to the end of the bed where Ino sat on a stool as she coached Tenten. "Okay Tenten I need you to give me one really good push ya got it?"

Neji felt for her, he really did. So he was determined to support Tenten in any fashion he could. That meant he had to do it in the best way possible, the only way he knew how and that was to be himself. This could mean the end of his relationship with Ino and he knew she would freak out. He also knew it would cause a distraction for Tenten and maybe her pain would not be as intense. In any matter, Neji quickly revealed himself and held fast to her hand.

Ino looked up at him in complete and total shock. Her mouth hung open and she blinked rapidly a few times. "What..." she managed to say.

"Listen, I can explain, but right now, Tenten needs me. " he said as he stroked Tenten's trembling hand.

Ino stared a few moments longer before nodding and returning to the task at hand. In all honesty she had a million bobbing though her mind, and she had the strongest urge to deck the man in the face but she needed to concentrate and maintain her focus.

Tsunade simply glared at Neji for his foolishness. She knew eventually he would slip up and reveal himself, so she had already created an explanation for the village when the time came.

Tenten smiled weakly up at Neji, grateful for his sudden appearance. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Breath." He said as he knelt down next to her.

"Alright Tenten, I can see the baby's head. Give me one real good push." Ino encouraged.

Tenten nodded an grabbed hold of Neji's forearm. Her body tensed as she gave one last hard push. Instant relief overcame her and she could hear the faint sound of crying.

"You did it!" Taunade exclaimed.

"Looks like you have a little girl on your hands." Ino said with a kind smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Nanami

**I can only say to my precious readers that I am terribly sorry for the delay! There is no excuse. I am now determined to write for you a story with excellence. I'm sorry the past few chapters haven't been very detailed or long, but that is long in our past now.  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_Chapter 4: Nanami_**

* * *

The mission with Itachi to the Suna was a long and tiresome one. Sasuke had often lost his focus when his mind would wander back to Konoha without him, and at one point he nearly compromised the entire mission with an act of ignorance in the midst of complete and utter distraction. His mistake did not go unseen by the other members of the team, though Sasuke did not know their true identities. Itachi had given him a harsh and stern talking-to the following evening.

Away from the camp, the younger of the two Uchiha brothers lay on his back with his arms tucked beneath his head upon a lush patch of grass. He could see a few stars poking out of the midnight sky barely visible through the thick canopy of the trees above. He let out a worried sigh as he thought about the sweet face of his beloved back home. _Tenten_. He thought to himself, closing his eyes and remembering every detail about her. It had only been a little over a week but he missed the girl terribly. His heart sank with guilt for being away so long in such a trying time for her. He knew that she most likely had already given birth to their child while he was away, which was why he had pushed hard through the mission, carelessly and recklessly without thought. To others observing the relationship from the outside, Sasuke knew that he looked like a selfish asshole who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend right around the same time their child was due in order to go on a mission. But the mission was important, and could not commence without him.

Yanking one of his arms free from underneath his head, he grabbed hold of the porcelain Anbu mask that concealed his identity and removed it from his face completely. He wiped his face free of sweat and humidity with his sleeve and let out another sigh as he thought about his current state. It was almost alarming and comforting at the same time how much he had softened since meeting and falling in love with the weapons mistress. At times things between them could be relatively heated because of their equally strong and stubborn personalities. That trait was one of the things he loved and hated about her. He knew full well she could and would say the exact same about him. It didn't matter how many scuffles they got into, it always dissolved in a matter of minutes. One look into her big, chocolate colored orbs and he was a big pile of mush._ How pathetic._ He smirked as he recollected. If anyone could make him soft and bring out kindness and love from within his blackened soul it was her, and she was the only one who was allowed to do it.

_How long have I laid like this? _He wondered. _Minutes, hours? _Grumbling, he shifted to his side, eyes widening with surprise when he noticed two sandals walking toward him silently. He recognized the feet, relaxing and setting his Anbu mask he had frantically reached for, back down on the blades of grass beneath him.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke in a low tone as to conceal their presence from the rest of the group.

"Hm" Replied his brother as he looked him up and down. Itachi's posture at the time was relatively hard to read. From what Sasuke could tell, he seemed a bit off.

"I've received word about Tenten." Said Itachi, slowly crouching down into a sitting position. He locked eyes with Sasuke, and he noted how alarmed his brother had become.

Sasuke quickly sat up in the grass, his heart was pounding hard in his chest, as he nervously waited the news of his loved one. "What is it?"_ Is she hurt, or in danger? H_e wondered in a panic.

"She's had the baby."

"I-is she okay?" Sasuke managed to whisper. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach as he grew more aware of the reality that surrounded him. He began to grow pale and he felt nauseated just thinking about the pain that she must have endured without him. Aside from that, Sasuke was frantic and petrified to know that he really was a father. Even at such a young age.

"From what the Hokage explained in the report, yes. But I think you should head back with the messenger immediately in order to be by her side. She needs you, Sasuke." Itachi assured as he placed a firm hand upon his younger brother's shoulder. He gave a small smile as he watched Sasuke's expressions change multiple times. It was evident Sasuke himself didn't know what he was feeling. Itachi was unsure if Sasuke was even fit to travel such a distance with only one other nin alongside him.

"I'll go right away then. Thank you for releasing me...captain." He stated, the last part a little reluctantly. Although things were relatively mended between the two, it didn't mean it was easy for Sasuke to submit to Itachi's authority. But he was admittedly often times more thankful for it than resentful.

Standing to his feet, Sasuke brushed off his clothing and reapplied his mask. "Thanks again." He muttered before leaping high into the air and landing precisely onto a tree branch above. He then began to dart toward Konoha at breakneck speed before loosing his footing and tumbling downward, hitting multiple branches along the way.

Itachi had shouted out to him after he leapt into the air, trying to get him to wait for Yamato who would be escorting him back home, but upon seeing his brother's elegant fall, he knew Sasuke would be needing multiple escorts.

* * *

Tenten opened her weary eyes and blinked a few times as her vision cleared. Soon she remembered the events of the day before after assessing her surroundings. Looking to her right she saw a small rise with a clear cradle where her small child lay contently, kicking her tiny legs. She managed to smile joyfully as she gazed at the beautiful creature that resembled Sasuke so much.

Tenten dug her palms into the bed and raised herself up, cringing with the motion. Her body was still experiencing a tremendous amount of pain. It forced her back down upon the bed with an ungraceful fall and she let out an exasperated cry.

"Don't push yourself, Tenten." Said a firm and familiar voice.

"Tsunade." Tenten responded as she tossed her head in the direction of the doorway.

"I've got some news for you." Tsunade stated as she came around to Tenten and stood at her bedside. "Sasuke has returned to Konoha."

"He has?!" Tenten exclaimed, finding the strength to sit up in her bed.

"Easy, easy." Tsunade warned as she gently pushed Tenten back down. "Yes he's back. He's in the room next to yours."

"H-he was injured?" She whispered quietly as she raised a hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"Well, yes. But not by an enemy. Apparently he got so worked up after hearing about you and the baby, he fell out of a damn treelike a clutz." Tsunade said as she rolled her honey colored eyes in annoyance and disbelief herself.

Tenten's fret turned into a light giggle as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Sasuke. Ahaha..ow..." She paused, gathering herself. "He's okay, right?"

"Just fine, only a minor concussion." Tsunade said with a warm smile. "And how are you feeling today? Still in a lot of pain?"

"I'd like to see Sasuke. "

* * *

Tsunade pushed Tenten and their new born child inba wheelchair into the room across the hall from her own where she saw the familiar dark haired man laying in the hospital bed. He appeared to be just waking up. He turned his head to spot her as she entered the room.

"Tenten." He said with a weak smile. He then noticed the small baby wrapped in a peach colored blanket in a white colored toboggan. His eyes widened and watered up a bit as he looked upon them. He could see the weariness in her sunken face. Her brown locks were down and out of place and the dark circles under her eyes indicated to him that the labor must've been hard. A lot more painful than the throbbing in his head.

Quickly he sat up tossed his cold compress to the side. He leapt out of the bed and knelt down to her disregarding the fact that he was only wearing his briefs. "Sasuke!" Tsunade scolded.

"I'm fine granny, cool your jets. I wanna see them." Sasuke barked as he glared intense daggers at the Hokage. Tsunade simply shook her head, trying not to be annoyed with him. She knew she shouldn't cause a commotion with the baby around, so she shook it off and let the two alone for a moment.

Once Tsunade had exited, Sasuke on bended knee, looked down at the tiny Uchiha in Tenten's arms. "It's a girl." Tenten noted in a warm whisper. Sasuke smiled up at her and gently, stroking her cheek with the back of his index finger. His eyes trailed down to the baby once more, and he studied her every tiny detail. She had quite a lot of hair for a baby, it was thick and black with a hint of blue like Sasuke from what he could tell under her small hat. Her face was rounded like her mother's, but her nose was hard to tell. The baby soon opened her eyes and let out a small coo as she tried to focus on the figure above her staring down. Sasuke looked at her little eyes closely, both were a deep shades of blue, but one was distinctly darker than the other. A deep navy shade. This lead Sasuke to believe his child had the Sharingan, but only in one eye. He knew that he'd have to wait a few months before her true eye color actually appeared, not wanting to petrify her with his own Sharingan.

Sasuke stroked the small baby's head, unable to conceal the smile that crept onto his face. _We did this._ He thought as he remembered back to the times he and Tenten had first been intimate with each other. He was amazed at the miracle they had created through their own passion and love.

Tenten saw a drastic softening to Sasuke's features, by the looks of it, their newborn daughter had melted his heart. She couldn't help but smile, and she noticed a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke noticed these tears immediately, and looked up with concern as he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Are you okay, Tenten?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She nodded, adding a smile. "We've got to name her, Sasuke."

Sasuke withdrew his hand from Tenten's cheek and placed it on his chin as he thought, but it didn't take him long to decide. "Nanami." He stated as he looked back down at the child.

A smile formed on Tenten's face again. She hadn't heard such a lovely name before. It was perfect for their most precious member. "I love it."

"Then Nanami it is."

"Okay loverboy, back into bed you go." Tsunade ordered as she entered back into the room.

Sasuke frowned deeply and looked at the Hokage, not wanting to leave her side. "Can't you put us in the same room?"

"You need to rest, and so does Tenten. Do I think you two would rest in a room together with a newborn child? No. You'll stay one more night, and then maybe tomorrow if all of her tests and blood work comeback positive, we will let you leave."

Sasuke quickly planted a kiss on Tenten's lips, and softly kissed the top of Nanami's head before crawling back into his bed.

Tenten looked back at him a little disappointed as Tsunade wheeled her back to her own room.

* * *

Tsunade coached Tenten on how to feed her child and once Nanami was asleep after being well fed, she was gently placed back in her cradle and Tenten lay back in the hospital bed and let out a sigh._ It's a new chapter for all of us, isn't it? _She thought to herself with a soft smile. She felt comfort and ease knowing Sasuke wasn't too far away from her and it made her more than elated to know that he rushed to Konoha as quickly as possible to get to them. She yawned drowsily, stretching and pressing the back of her head against the pillow. Tenten fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

_In the Hokage's office_

"Do you wish to tell me why on earth you revealed your identity there in the delivery room, Neji?" Tsunade asked her subordinate as she tapped her fingers on her desk. Neji made his way to the seat in front of her and sat, reluctantly.

"Miss Tsunade, I understand how foolish my actions were, however, Tenten is one of the most important people in the world to me. I couldn't support her artificially, as someone who didn't exist. She needed me, and I was willing to take any risks in order to be there for her." Neji explained as he looked at Tsunade firmly.

Shaking her head and rubbing her temples, she let out a heavy sigh. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to pull out the big guns but you left me no choice. I've got to meet with the council about it, but as I right now you may re-enter into Konoha as Neji Hyuga."

His eyes lit up and his posture straightened at the thought of returning to his family and friends as himself. "Thank you so much, my Lady. "

"Don't thank me yet. As punishment you'll be a substitute teacher at the academy for a year. You shouldn't have done something so drastic without consulting me first, Neji!"

If it was one thing that annoyed Neji more than insolent and inadequate Ninja, it was children, and now Neji would be dealing with both simultaneously. He hung his head in annoyance, weighing whether or nott helping Tenten out back then was worth it now. Soon he realized that it was well worth it, added with the fact that he was Neji again and permanently.

"You start on Monday morning. See you there, Neji Sensei." She said condescendingly with a smug look plastered on her face. "Dissmissed."

Neji stood from his place at the desk and gave her a small bow before heading out her door. It was habitual for him to change identities as he exited, so it was difficult to resist the urge to do so.

He walked down the hall, processing the information but was quickly ripped away from his thoughts when he noticed a certain blonde Konoichi walking in his direction carrying a file, he assumed she was delivering to Tsunade. She kept eye contact with him and walked forward and stopped in front of him.

"Neji." She said quietly.

"I-Ino." He said, a little unsure of himself.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

* * *

They walked toward the river bank and stopped beneath a large tree and seated themselves down on the cool grass. Neji was extremely nervous, as he cared for Ino a lot more than he would ever admit. It was difficult to give his heart away after yanking it from Tenten's hands, but it was accomplished. Now that it was, he was terrified that his mistake would have compromised his relationship with the blonde.

"I had my suspicions." Ino stated as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and looked over at Neji. The news was shocking, but working for Tsunade she knew full well that Tenten was an orphan with no family or siblings. Something about Juro, the mystery, his witty personality.

"You did?" He asked quietly.

"But I had no idea it was you." She said, letting out a small sigh.

"So this disappoints you?" He said, shamefully as his eyes became downcast.

Ino was silent for a moment as she thought about his statement. She was surprised, but she was far from disappointed. She was actually a little thrilled secretly. Slowly, she turned her head and faced Neji. "No." She said plainly. Although her voice was monotone and lacking energy, her soft pale cheeks were reddening significantly.

Neji's eyes shot up and he looked at her with excitement dancing in his orbs. He blushed a bit too as he leaned closer to her. Ino scooted her bottom toward him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
